


The thrill of killing your co-star

by 9966



Category: CW Network RPF, Supernatural RPF
Genre: Bloody, Horror
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-08-14
Updated: 2014-08-14
Packaged: 2018-02-13 03:29:53
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 536
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2135406
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/9966/pseuds/9966
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Jensen and Misha are serial killers and they decide to kill Jared.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The thrill of killing your co-star

**Author's Note:**

> I have no ide why I wrote this. And I DO NOT hate Jared. I just needed someone to be the target. Feel free to comment, I would like to know what you guys think of it

Jensen Ackles and Misha Collins have a secret. They are both serial killers. They both realised they are the same when Misha caught Jensen transporting body in his trunk. They were going on killing sprees together ever since.

After season 10, Jared, Jensen and Misha were supposed to go their separate ways. Jensen and Misha both wanted a last challenge. This time they will kill a crew member. They were both watching and talking who is the best target, the biggest challenge. After some time they decided to kill their co-star Jared Padalecki.

They were both psychopaths, unable to feel anything. So when the right time came it wasn’t difficult for them to attack Jared from behind, tie him up and put him in Jensen’s car. Jared was a challenge because of he was famous. Fans, his family and police were out, searching for him. In the mean time Jensen and Misha pretended to be worried and kept Jared locked in some abandoned building, near the set.

Jared had no idea who took him. He only saw two masked man, bringing him water and food every day. They never talked to him or said anything. Moth later, when most fans thought he’s dead and his family began to lose hope Misha and Jensen decided to finally reveal their faces to Jared.

Next time they brought Jared water and food, they took off their masks. When Jared saw them he thought he was hallucinating, his friends he known for years kidnapped him? He didn’t know what was going on. But as they came closer he saw Jensen and Misha and on their face an evil smile, he never saw before.

“Jensen, Misha? Why are you doing this to me? What’s going on, what did I ever do to you?” Jared was almost in tears.

“It’s not about what you did to us, you are just... an animal and we are the hunters” answered Jensen.

“You’re serial killers?” Jared’s face went pale from fear.

“Oh yes. You see we just wanted a challenge. And since you’re famous... well you’re the perfect target. Outside this building we pretend and lie how we wish you would be find well and alive, but in here... in here we don’t have to pretend” Misha’s face was unrecognisable.

“And now we’ll kill you. But not until we hear you scream” Jensen and Misha laughed.

They chained his arms and legs, so he couldn’t move and then they started slowly slicing him. Jared screamed untill the pain was too much to bear and he begged them to kill him. They both tortured him for a week until they decided to finally kill him. So they opened his veins and sliced him some more until he died.

They burned the body and cleaned the room they kept Jared in with bleach. They buried what was left of him behind the building. Few years later almost everybody stopped searching. The family still hoped that he’s somewhere out there, safe and sound.

Only Jensen and Misha knew the truth. Sometimes, when they were too old to carry bodies, they came to that building to remember the thrill of killing. No one ever knew the truth about them.


End file.
